Lilys Suprise
by Firebolt7
Summary: About when Lily finds out she is a witch, really bad, it was supposed to be a MWPP and L/J Fic, but I have all day so I will write that later


Disclaimer: I think that everything belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
A/N: Okay this is kind of an experiment, I might make this a series, but I don't know, it depends on the reviews. I am a very inexperienced writer, and I normally hate it, but this is different. Okay now lets get to the story!  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Lily Yaker woke up lazily one Saturday morning, to hear her particularly annoying sister Petunia's complaining to her parents. "Mother, it is not fair that you will not alow me to go to the park, with Susan." said Petunias whinny voice. "Yes it is, Petunia, I told you a week ago that you had to clean your part of the room and" said mother before she was rudely interupted by Petunia. "Mummy, that is Lily's mess, and you know it!!!!" "No Petunia, you know that is your mess, you were the one that was throwing your clothes all around the roon, and Lily was only throwing them back so that her side was clean like it always is." "Oh, Mummy! Fine!" Petunia could be heard about a mile away, she was stomping up the stairs so loudly.  
Lily was fully awake now and knew that it was in her best interest to evacuate the room as quickly as possiable, she could already tell that Petunia was in a worse mood than usual. Lily ran out of the room, just before Petunia could see the halway, to the bathroom. Once she knew that Petunia was in the bedroom, Lily started down the stairs, still thinking of the wonderful dream that she had that morning. In the dream, she had learned that she was a witch, much to Petunias' distaste, and she was going off to a school called Hogwarts. When she reached the kitchen, she pleasently greeted her mother and sat down to have some toast and jam. "Good Morning Lily!" Said her mother. "Good Morning Mother!" Lily decided that since Petunia was upstairs, it was safe to tell her mother of the dream she had. Her mother listened politely, until she noticed a tawny barn owl with a letter tied to its leg. "LILY! Look behind you!" "Oh mother this is just like my dream!" Lily ran to open the window, and the owl flew inside, and droped the letter on the table. The owl helped him self to some toast, and then flew promptly out the window.  
Lily, hands shaking, opened the letter, and let out an excited squel. "Mother, look here, it says that I have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!" By now Petunia was downstairs, wondering what the comotion was all about, by her face you could tell that she was discusted. "What a bunch of freaks!" said Petunia. "Oh, Lily, this is wonderful!" said her mother kindly to lily and sharply to Petunia, " You should be happy for her, now go and finish cleaning your room!" And with that Petunia was out of sight. Mother turned back to Lily and said, "Where is it? Where are the stores?" Lily said, "It says that we have to go to this place called the Leaky Caldrun, in London." By now Lilys mother was confused, she had been all over london, and had never even heard of such a place, she turned to Lily dissapointed and said,"Honey, this must be a joke, there is no place called that in London." "Oh Mummy we have to go and at least see!" With that her mother agreed. Within in an hour, they were on there way to London. When they got there Lily almost missed it, but just saw it. "There it is Mummy!" She cried. With that Mother parked the car.  
They ventured into the small pub, and Lily ran up to the bar tender. "I am here to get my Hogwarts things, can you point me in the right direction?" "Of course little lady, just follow me." Lily and her mother followed the bar tender, to a door way. He took out a wand and tapped the third brick to the left and the seemingly solid wall disolved. "It really does exist!" Exclaimed Mother. "There you go you to, and have a good time!"   
When they entered Diagon Alley, Lily wished that she had about four more sets of eyes, there was so much to look at. Lily pulled out the list, and read it to her mother,  
"Please purchase these items:  
3 Everyday Robes (Black)  
1 Pair Gloves (Dragon Hide, or similar)  
1 Caludrun (peweter size 3)  
1 set of scales  
1 Wand  
1 Pointed Hat (everyday)  
1 set beginer potions kit  
1 telescope (brass or likewise)  
  
These Books will be needed by first years  
  
Standard books of spells book one  
Transfiguration level 1  
Charms and Enchantments level 1  
Hogwarts, a History  
History of Magic book 1  
Simple potions level 1  
Astronomy, how to identify to star constelations  
Herbs, Fungi and other magical plants level 1  
  
Students may bring ONE pet:  
Rat  
Cat  
Owl  
Snake  
Toad  
Spider  
  
REMINDER: First year students are not alowed their own broomsticks.  
  
Mother and Lily steped into the first store they came to, Magical Menegee. "Okay now for your books, lets find someone to help us." said Mother. "Aaahh, first year Hogwarts?" inquired the book keeper. "Yes" piped up Lily. The man started to pile up the books, and he took them up to what looked like a register, but was actually alive, and told them,"17 sickles and five knuts please." This is where they encountered their first problem, Money. "Ummmm, what is that in pounds?" asked a puzzled mother. "aahh, you must be a muggle. why don't we hold these for you, while you go up to gringotts, its the white building on the hill, they will exchainge your money for you." "Okay," said an embaressed mother. Lily and her mother hurried up to the bank, and encounter another suprise, this bank was run by what looked like goblins. Mother went up to the counter and set up an account, and then they were on their way. They went back to the bookstore, and paid for their purchases. Until they walked into Ollivanders Wands, they hadn't encountered any other suprises. "aahhh Good Afternoon," said Mr. Ollivander,"You must be here for your want." Lily nodded her head, this was what she had been looking forward to most. Mr. Ollivander must have pulled 200 wands off the shef before he found the one for Lily, 10 1/4 inches, long, swishy and made of willow, good for charm work. Lily was please, as she left that day, she was a witch, she was going to be going to the best school in the country, she would finally be away from Petunia, and she might make friends. Lily went to sleep that night happier that night then she had ever been before.  
  
A/N: This is really bad, it was supposed to be a MWPP L/J fic, but look where my writing got me. Oh well I have all day since I am sick, so I will just write another one. Pleas review! 


End file.
